Purple Plaid
by introvertedmisanthrope
Summary: Rachel's dads won't be able to go to New York for the Pride Parade so Quinn and Rachel make a video for them. Bonus day for Faberry Week: Pride.


AN: Written for Faberry Week. Bonus day: Pride. To everyone who reads Second Chances, it's coming along nicely I swear I'll have it good and ready one of these days. Thank you.

* * *

The camera goes in and out of focus, finally landing on a blonde whose brow is furrowed. "Is this thing on?"

A brunette comes in the shot and scrutinizes the camera, cupping her chin with her hand. "I think it's on, the red light is blinking," she says and points to a point beyond the camera.

The blonde looks in that direction and smiles, "Oh, yeah. I guess it is."

"Good job, babe," the brunette kisses the blonde before moving away from the shot. The blonde follows suit.

They both move back so they both fit in the shot, the brunette's hand on the blonde's hip. "Hi dad, daddy! Last week, during of our weekly calls, you mentioned how downtrodden you were that you would not be able to make it to the Pride Parade here in New York. And we knew how much you both were looking forward to that so Quinn came up with a brilliant idea."

"It's not all that brilliant, actually." Quinn cut in.

"Oh, hush, Quinn. It was spectacular," Rachel says, scolding Quinn while the blonde turns crimson. "Anyway," Rachel says, turning back to the screen, "Quinn thought that we would love for you to still be a part of this whole experience so we're going to be taping the whole thing! Isn't Quinn the smartest thing?"

Quinn clears her throat and says, "I didn't actually say that. Taping, that is, nobody says that anymore particularly because the camera doesn't contain any tape."

"That was a miniscule detail, Quinn, no need to fuss about it. If it makes you feel better, though, I'll say filming from now on," Rachel says, staring disapprovingly.

"It actually would make me feel better."

Rachel huffs and turns to the screen again. "Anyway, daddies, as you can see we're both wearing plaid because-"

"Because apparently, this is stereotypical lesbian wear."

Rachel gasps and smacks Quinn on the arm. "Ow, Rach, did you really have to do that?"

"You shouldn't interrupt my speech, Quinn, you ruined the whole dynamic."

Quinn rubs her arm and mumbles, "Sorry, I didn't want you to go off on a tirade about it. Especially since I already sat through your powerpoint presentation."

"There is nothing wrong with a thorough explanation, Quinn." Rachel crosses her arms.

"Well, sorry, but the parade isn't going to wait for you to thoroughly explain."

Rachel's face fall and her arms drop to her side. "No, I suppose you're right."

"Of course I am. Aren't I always?" Quinn asks, wrapping an arm around her girlfriend.

"And so humble, too." Rachel wraps her arm around Quinn's waist. "As I was saying, we're wearing plaid and it's purple because-"

"That's apparently the color of the gays."

Rachel gasps again and releases her hold on Quinn. The blonde, however, tightens her grip on Rachel's shoulders. "Stop interrupting me, Quinn."

"Sorry, love, I just can't help myself. I know this'll turn into an hour long lecture and we really do need to speed this along."

Rachel crosses her arms. "That's not the only reason we're wearing purple."

"I for one, wanted to wear a rainbow shirt or my Legalize Gay shirt or my Fck H8 shirt. Any of those shirts would've sent a better message than purple plaid—That's it!"

"What's it?" Rachel asks looking up at her girlfriend.

Quinn looks down at her, "You only wanted us to wear this because of the alliteration."

"Quinn! I resent that! That's an incredibly shallow reason to-"

Rachel is again interrupted by Quinn's finger on her lips. "It's okay, you don't have to explain yourself. I get it, I get you and I don't think it's that shallow. You're really anal like that."

Rachel removes Quinn's finger from her lips. "I resent your word choice. And you should really stop interrupting me."

"You should just get used to it."

"I hate you."

"I love you too, babe." Quinn leans in for a quick kiss on Rachel's lips. "But we should get going or your dads will never get to see the pride parade."

"Fine," Rachel says turning to the camera. "OK, daddies. We're going outside for the parade now, expect tons of bodies in the way, a lot of noise, signs and rainbow flags."

Quinn walks over to the camera and frowns, "Babe, how do you turn this off?"


End file.
